The Kiss Of The Serpent
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is sick of Severus Snape. He loves making fun of her. One day she decides she has had enough and stands up to him. How will Severus react to this? SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was sat in the common room, screwing up pieces of paper and throwing them into the fire. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle burst in and sat around me. Draco smirked. "Bored?" I shrugged and threw another paper ball into the fire; "nah" "There's just nothing to do any more" It went silent. Draco sat by the fire and shifted the ashes about with the poker. Just then Snape came in. He smirked at the four of us. He rest his hands on my shoulder. "You shouldn't play with fire, it's dangerous, isn't it!" he said looking down at me. I looked back at him inappreciatively. "Yes sir, fire's bad" I said contemptuously.

"Good girl"  
He walked off. I shared a 'what the fuck' look with Draco.  
"Why does he treat me like I'm five!?"  
Draco shrugged; "no idea, I mean, you're almost as smart as Mudblood!"  
"I wish he'd realise I'm more mature than he gives me credit for! I mean, he complains all the time we all act like imbeciles then here he is treating us like imbeciles! He's such a hypocrite!"  
"Well...Not much you can do"  
"I guess, but...Ugh, I just don't know!"  
Snape chose that moment to wander past.  
"Don't know what? How to tie your shoes?"  
I growled quietly to yourself and dropped my face into my hands. When I looked up he was gone, Draco gave me a pitiful look.  
"you all right?"  
I shrug and go to my room.  
The next day I was wandering through the corridors to go meet Draco when Snape stopped me.  
"What's your rush?"  
"I'm going to meet Draco"  
"Well slow down, we don't want you falling over and ruining that pretty face of yours" he said smirking. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.  
"Must you patronise me?"  
"Wow...That was a long word"  
"Stop it! I'm in your House for Gods sake! I'd expect this behaviour towards a Hufflepuff or something! Why me?!"  
He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly; "I think someone's a bit grumpy and needs to take a nap"  
I balled my fists; "oh my God!"  
I broke out of his grip and stormed off down the corridor. Draco instantly noticed my foul mood.  
"Whoa Clara, you okay?"  
"Fucking, Snape! Gah! I hate him!"  
"...Ahh"  
"Why don't you just, ignore his comments and be mature about it, show him it doesn't bother you, he'll get bored" Blaise suggested. I shrugged and looked around.  
"I wonder how much you could shout at him until he gives you detention...You can usually get away with shouting at him..."  
"Yeah but then he says shit like 'aww, someone's grumpy and needs to take a nap'! He's making my life miserable!"  
"I dunno...Just ignore him...Rise above it"  
You all hung out for a while before going to the Great Hall for dinner. All was going well until you felt a familiar pair of hands rest on your shoulders.  
"Have we cheered up now?"  
I sighed and looked up to see Draco and Blaise shaking their heads.  
"I don't know sir, are we going to treating me like a child?"  
"You are a child"  
"I'm not! I'm a teenager, and a damn smart one if I must say so! There are plenty of students for you to victimise! Why me?!"  
His grip on my shoulders tensed. Most people around had stopped eating and were looking at me.  
"Well...If you'd like to come with me I'll explain"  
"...No thanks sir"  
His grip tightened; "that wasn't a request, Clara."  
I sighed and followed him out of the Hall. He led me all the way down to the dungeons until he was sure no one was around. He suddenly pinned me against the wall.  
"Where do you get the nerve to speak to me like that in front of the school?!"  
"Where do you get the nerve to treat me like I have the brain capacity of a plant?!"  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm your superior! And as such, deserve your respect!" I broke out of his grip; "it doesn't work like that, you don't deserve respect, you earn it! And far as I'm aware, I owe you jack shit!"  
"How dare you speak to me with such insolence!"  
He grabbed me by the shoulder of my cloak and yanked me towards him.  
"You can give up this I'm your teacher therefore superior routine, I'm not buying it! Treat people how you wish to be treated! Treat me like crap I'll do the same back! It's your decision!"  
He let go of me, smirking; "that's how it works does it?"  
I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure him out. He suddenly pinned me against the wall, his face just a few inches from mine.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?! Do I look stupid to you?! If you don't want to spend the rest of your school days here in detention then you'd do well to start treating me with respect this second! You do what I say, how I say and when I say it! I say jump, you say how high, do I make myself clear?!"  
The scariest part of the encounter was how totally in control he seemed to be. I nodded, he smirked and pulled his face back slightly.  
"There's a good girl"  
I started to smirk too; "honestly sir, do you really think I care about spending the rest of school in detention with you? Maybe all this is just about me wanting you to like me!"  
He backed away slightly, looking relatively confused; "what?"  
"If Flitwick called me immature I wouldn't care, if McGonagall made patronising remarks all the time I'd just ignore her, so why do YOU doing it to me get on my nerves so much? So c'mon sir, you're a smart guy, surely you can figure that one out!"  
"Just how mature do you think you are?"  
"Mature enough to accept responsibility for my actions; this will go one of two ways. One, you ignore me for the rest of my days here, or two, you're a whole lot nicer to me"  
He smirked; "or three, I continue being mean to you, but you enjoy it"  
I smirked too and back up against the wall as he came closer; "or three"  
He put a hand either side of my head and leant closer. Before he could do anything I put a finger up to his lips.  
"We're still on the corridor"  
He looked up and down the corridor before nodding; "very well"  
He grabbed my wrist and began leading me down further into the dungeons. As I walked I managed to wriggle my hand about so he was holding my hand more than my wrist. He pulled me into a dark room and didn't bother to light it so I couldn't tell where I was. He pushed me up against a wall and kissed me deeply. I smirked into it and reciprocated his actions.


End file.
